The Snow Storm
The Snow Storm is a mission for Elizabeta Torres in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko receives a phone call from a distressed Elizabeta who is arguing with Little Jacob in the background. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the old hospital and get Elizabeta's coke back *Find the drugs in the hospital and take out anyone in your way *You've found Elizabeta's stuff, the coke is on the table *N.O.O.S.E. are raiding the hospital, get out of there and lose your wanted level *Go and meet Little Jacob Enemies *Spanish Lords *The Angels of Death *NOOSE *Cops Walkthrough Niko enters Elizabeta's apartment to find her and Jacob in an argument. Elizabeta has been ripped off by a contact which Little Jacob had told her about, and blames Jacob for the loss of her coke. The buyers that Little Jacob had found was the AOD, who ripped him off because the coke had been stolen from them in the first place. Niko must go to the old hospital in Colony Island, and search for the cocaine inside it. First part of battle: Dealers :The old hospital building is filled with Angels of Death and the Spanish Lords dealing with each other. The product is located in a room on the far side of the hospital, and you are required to eliminate all gang members in the building to get to it. :You can simply break in the building by shoots the bikers one by one. Shotgun works fine for the mid to close range combat, even other weapons no big different. :A quicker and easier method is to go around to the back of the old hospital where you can find a ladder. From there you can reach the second story of the hospital and take out the gang members below you much more easily. Gas bottles are located around each room which you can shoot to take out the guards quicker. Also from the back entrance you will find yourself closer to where the coke is located and can avoid the gang members from the front of the building. :There's 2 health packs and an assault rifle in the building. Second part of battle: Police :Once you pick up the bag of coke on the table, Niko will ring up Jacob to inform him of the situation. While doing so, NOOSE arrives and raids the building. To escape you must shoot your way to front of the building, grab a vehicle in the car park to make a getaway in. :An easier way to shoot your way out, is forward to the exit quickly and keep shooting the first wave while they still stuck at the doorway. :If you entered the hospital through the back entrance and avoided the guards at the front the NOOSE will have to attack them before they can get to you, making it slightly easier for you. After you lose your wanted level, Niko calls Jacob and Jacob says he's in Chase Point with someone, and you have to meet Little Jacob in an alley in Chase Point. When you meet up with Jacob, Michelle is there. She reveals her identity as a government agent sent to watch Niko. She confiscates the coke from you and tells you that the agency she is working for needs Niko to do some jobs for them. Niko gets frustrated and Jacob tells Niko that Elizabeta won't be happy about this. Completion of this mission unlocks the combat shotgun in the gun store and unlocks missions for United Liberty Paper (if you have completed the mission, "Photo Shoot"). Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is the same coke batch that Johnny and Malc stole in the mission Heavy Toll. *At the north side of the hospital there is a docked Jetmax. This can provide you with a much easier alternative for losing the cops. *After this mission, Mallorie will call Niko, and tell him that she heard that Michelle was some kind of fed. *Usually, the ending cutscene for this mission can be seen at night, especially when it is raining with thunderstorms as it is quite rare to see this cutscene during the morning, afternoon or even at dusk. *The mission's name is likely a reference to the cocaine that must be retrieved in the mission, as coke is white and powdery, like snow in it's early fall. *Niko cannot hang out with Jacob or do jobs for him until this mission is completed. de:The Snow Storm es:The Snow Storm pl:The Snow Storm Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions